Republika Deltaria
|- |} |- Overview "Whenever you feel depressed about your current life status, visit Deltársko. Anybody who has spent a month there would be happy to live anywhere else." - Jasper Earls, noted Kalistani travel writer Czárske Deltársko, also known as Czárist Deltaria, is a nation in central Majatra, and the heart of the Deltarian Empire. The nation was officially formed from its predecessor, the Dynastická Oligarchia Deltársko, in November of 2299 when Czár Sebastian I was coronated as Czár of all the Deltarias, and later expanded to include the defunct United Jakania. Czárske Deltársko is classified as a developing nation, but the booming rate of development and expansion suggests she will soon be capable of matching her purchasing power against any first-world nation. In recent years the military power and economy of Czárske Deltársko has grown exponentially, and should current trends continue she will become the largest superpower on Terra in a matter of decades. Politics "What are Deltarian politics founded with? Love, gold, and the sword." - Barónka Lenka Mojmírová, Daralian Baroness Czárist Deltaria is an absolute monarchy, with the highest level of authority vested in the Czár. In reality, the power over Deltaria is shared between the noble families who control the seven Duchys of Deltaria with their private armies, and the influence of the Catholic Church. Power plays between the various nobles are kept to an absolute minimum by the Czár's personal bodyguard, police force, and army, the Okhranka. The balance of power is maintained by stationing Okhranka operatives in every noble court throughout the nation, ensuring that any civil wars between fueding nobles can be answered with an immediate and personal attack on the families of the nobles responsible. Through this method, peace is maintained. The families are given almost complete control over their respective Duchys, permitted to circumvent and outright ignore large portions of national law with no repercussions, provided co-operation with the Okhranka is maintained and tax is paid. Geography "I love this sunburned country, she is a land of pain. From the dry and deadly deserts to the dense monsoonal rain. From pestulent northern swamps to the southland's sinking mud. She's a land that shows no mercy, but she's a land that's in our blood." - Gróf Arpád Bátory, Dissuwan Count and poet Deltaria is located on the eastern limb of the Majatran mainland, running from the centre of the Majatran Basin all the way to the southern coast. She shares borders with the Independent Wantuni Republic to the east and Jelbé Isràé Krsyigad in the northwest. Lake Majatra represents an additional border in the southwest, while the nation borders with the South Sea, stretching from Ushalande across Alazinder and Dissuwa, and across the entire southern rim of the Border Marches. Much of the irrigation in the nation is provided by the enormous inland sea, Lake Majatra, and the two vast rivers, the Alazinder River and the Sluislaw. Climate in Deltaria varies, from the tropics in northern Ushalande and Dissuwa, to a long temperate belt along the coast of the basin, and through the base of the Ushalande Horn. The southern inland area is marked by a harsh, arid landscape, with vast deserts such as the Great Deltarian Desert and the Darali Badlands. Deltaria's few mountain ranges follow the coastal temperate zones, and split the flat and lifeless horizon of the southern plains, while the southernmost expanses of Deltaria contain further temperate and even alpine climatic zones, punctuated by frozen bogs and marshes. History "We were forced to retreat and live as hunters and fishermen to get away from danger. Our bodies and souls survived one darkness and flourished. Then came the second darkness, and only our bodies survived." - Book of Veles, Plank 2/B Deltaria was founded by the most distant colonies of Great Deltaria, which was defeated by allied Hobratz and Dunn tribes and city-states. The survivors of the conquests in Artania were eventually assimilated into the cultures of their victors, but the colonists in Majatra, finding national survival a much easier task due to their highly developed technology and tactics, flourished and created their own nations, Daralizinder, Tokundia, Ushlande, Doron, Akigo and Dissuwa. Centuries later, interracial tensions between the five nations came to breaking point and triggered the war known as the Terror, or the Deltarian Civil War ; which forged the principalities into one single entity ; the Republic of Deltaria. Powerhungry nobles quickly subverted Deltaria's first attempt at emulating an Artanian democracy by establishing the Dynastic Oligarchy of Deltaria, which at times broke apart into less controlled states, the Federal Republic of Deltaria and the First Democratic Republic of Deltaria as the power of the nobles slipped. Neither of these manifestations of Deltaria survived long, and the Oligarchy was finally transformed into absolute monarchy as Czarist Deltaria in 2299. Demographics "I never hated Arabs. I just exterminated them." - Ivanka Kováčová, Heroine of Deltaria Despite the attempts of the Oligarchy government to homogenise Deltaria in every way possible, the nation remains a vibrant melting pot of different ethnicities, cultures and even religions. While the most culturally represented ethnicities in Deltaria are the Delic people ; the Tokundians, Daralians and Alazindians, they have not been the majority ethnicity since the expansion of Deltaria in 2312. There are also significant minorities of Dorons, Akigans, Ushalandans and Dissuwans, with smaller populations of Jews, Jelbeks, Selucians, Dundorfians and Gaduris living within Deltaria. Although ignored in government census and not counted as part of the national population, there are also large populations of Arabs and Roma living in Deltaria. Within the inclusion of the Border Marches, where the vast majority of Deltarians live, the nation is primarily comprised of Jelbeks, Roma, Arabs, Jelbe-Wantunis and Coburans. The state religion of Deltaria, Terran Catholicism, was estimated to be by far the most prevalent of religions even after taking into account the suppressed religions practised throughout the nation, often completely allowed by the authorities, depending on the location and noblemen in power at the time. In some areas, churches and other places of worship are built freely, where the official members of the Terran Catholic Church worship according to their actual beliefs. Outside of the Holy Lands, little attention is paid to which religion is actually observed by the common Deltarians, provided they continue to pay their tithes to the Deltarian Church. After the 2312 expansion of Deltaria, the majority religion is now considered to be Shi'a Islam, despite its illegality. Other minority religions include Asatru in Doron Akigo, Judaism, Tokundian Orthadox Christianity, Akigan Prodestantism, and Coburan Catholicism. The only place where any religious beliefs are actively restricted and membership of the Catholic Church is not enforced, is within the ranks of the Okhranka, where atheism is required and attending any worship services is banned. Culture "We have a culture, a strong, vibrant, 'real' culture. Most of the outside world does not. They haven't bled enough for it." - Barón Lászlo Nádašdy, Dissuwan Baron Northern Deltaria retains a primarily agrarian culture, where folk tradition and family plays a role far stronger than that throughout most of Terra. Decades of cultural suppression by the Oligarchy's New Traditions campaign made little impact on the Deltarian peasantry, and millenia-old rituals are still observed. While Deltarians hold enormous amount of pride in their culture, xenophobia is still deeply ingrained in the national psyche, and they are suspicious instead of flattered by other nationalities showing an interest in them. This, coupled with the nation's restrictive border controls have made tourism in Deltaria a wildly valued experience amongst the young, educated upper-class in Artanian and Seleyan nations, who vie for the right to gain an entrace visa to Deltaria and witness peasant traditions such as Deltarian Easter or the burning of the Morena firsthand. The largely ignored culture of Southern Deltaria has garnered little recognition overseas, and is supressed by northerners as inferior. However, many aspects of the culture are based on the geography, literature and music of the people. The culture is similar and yet distinct from many of the bordering peoples like Coburans and Wantunis, as well as nearby Arabic nations such as Kafuristan and Al'Badara. Southern culture has strong influences from most of its Islamic neighbors, as well as an underlying influence from the rest of Deltaria. Diplomacy "Don't play with the Deltarians." - Ivanka Kováčová, Heroine of Deltaria. While Deltaria's heinous disregard for human rights and abject refusal to respect the sovereign rule of other nations has pulled them into diplomatic emnity on many occassions, Deltaria has usually maintained excellent relations with several allied nations at most points throughout her history. The Dundorf Federation and the Exalted Empire of Gaduridos were the first of Deltaria's strong allies during the Republican era, and their modern manifestations still maintain good relationships with her, although in recent times she has found her strongest support from Vánioka-Nuncirist Empire of Solentia, the successionist state of Alduria, and her own tributary dominions ; Deltaria Nova, and the Protectorate of Darnussia. Economy "The experience of ages has shown that a man who works on the land is purer, nobler, higher, and more moral... Agriculture should be at the basis of everything." - Nikolai Gogol, Deltarian writer Deltaria relies on a slave-based feudal economy, with the vast majority of citizens afforded the status of serfdom, tied to their lords as slaves with very few human rights. The noble lords are each afforded a fief to administrate, paying taxes to the Czár and tithings to the church from the profits made by their serfs, referred to in finance terms as "souls". As long as the amount of paid taxes are agreeable, little attention is paid by the higher nobles as to how they are actually earned. While the majority of the workforce is agricultural, mainly tending to pigs, goats, sugar cane, wheat, tobacco, and somniferum ; industries have sprung up throughout the nation as noble lords attempt to better their status. Sugar refinaries, rubber works, textile mills and food processing plants make up the bulk of Deltarian industry, although a large amount of revenue is gained by the technically illegal heroin and cocaine processing plants sanctioned in the border fiefs. Exploitation of luxury resources also makes for a thriving economy in the fiefs of the luckier nobles, who control underground oil deposits, valuable metal seams, and diamond troughs in the northern jungles. A death of demand in Deltaria ensures that most of these resources are shipped overseas, at low prices, where they are campaigned against heavily by civil rights leaders due to the inhumane manner in which they are produced. Military "Enemies shall never be as numerous as we ; For we are Deltarian, and they are not" - Book of Veles, Plank 7/A The National Deltarian Military is funded and maintained by the Czárist Okhranka, and comprises almost entirely of officers, analysts, and other such persons of specialised expertise. The bulk of the Deltarian war machine lies in the Huskarle, the personal armies of the noble families, made up of badly trained, poorly armed and uneducated peasantry. The Huskarle act as both domestic police and local militias, protecting the nobles from regional attacks. When international war is declared, the nobles are requried to relinquish command of the Huskarle to the National Army. While the Deltarian army suffers from very poor troop quality and huge administrative problems, it makes up for it with sheer numbers and the liberal use of highly-trained and intensely motivated Sluzba and Okhranka operatives, planted throughout every nation in Terra in positions designed to cause as much damage to the government as possible in the event of a conflict. Category:Deltaria Category:Majatra Category:Nations Category:Awesome Articles